poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KingdomHearts123X789/Sora Goes To The Road To El Dorado (Bull Chase) Transcript
Tulio: Who are you guys? Sora: I'm Sora, He's Donald, Ratchet, Clank, Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray, Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Courage, Finn, Jake, Leo, Don, Raph, Mikey and that's Goofy. Miguel: Well, it's nice to meet all of you. Bentley: Why thank You. Sly: Thanks. Ratchet: No Problem and... (And then something breathing hot air on their faces and they turn around and is a Bull and he look very angry at them, and now Miguel, Tulio, Sora and his Friends looks worried.) Miguel: We should have kept our swords, I think. Ratchet: I can use a Warp Pad, but I left it back home. Spongebob: I have bubbles but I...left it back home too. Squidward: Oh great, there's nothing to get away from that Bull. Tulio: Y-Yeah uh, I've got a plan Miguel: What is it? Tulio: Uh, well-uh, you... guys... pet him. Miguel: Yeah. Patrick: What are you gonna do? Tulio: And ... I'll ... RUN!!! Miguel: Uh, well, Thanks a lot! (They were running away from that Bull, and the Bull chasing Them! And they climb up to the Top of the Gate, and then the Bull ramming into the gate ,and made it Slide backward with a helpless Miguel, Tulio, Sora and Friends on top, sliding down as the gate hit the wall and Sora And His Friends are still Running away from that Bull and then they saw an Angry mobs and They said'.There they are.' Sora and friends went that way until then The Angry Mobs saw a Bull And they running away from him But the Bull went that way to Fellow Sora And Friends. And they still Running away from Bull until then the guards blocking there way and guard use there Sword to stop them, Instead Miguel, Tulio, Sora His Friends, dashed to the door on there right, made a few girl scream, and pass through. Bye Thank you'' Sora said on the run.then the guards look behind and saw basically the horns charging them as they went, AAHHHH then that got knocked skyward! They continued running, Then they jumped onto a sleeping fat guy climbing of top of carts and and roofs and clotheslines as the remaining of the guard tried to shot them down with crossbows but they got blinded from the clothes.then they came to the ledge with 21 open barrels of waters in them)'' Miguel: I but we can make that. Donnatello: There's no way I'm not going to do this. Raphael: Oh, come on Donnie, we have to do this or not, even is the Water of Barrel or The Guard am I right? Michelangelo: Totally, dude. Mr. Krabs: Then quit your whining and do it lad! Donnie: I'm telling you guys, I'm not doing it! Finn: There must be some way that we can get Donnie into the Barrel of Water. Jake: Why don't we push him instead. (And the other don't know how but Leo saw Mikey trying to push Donnie and he stop him and said "Mikey, what are you doing?" he whispered, Mikey's trying to push Donnie into the Barrel of water in case we have to escape from the guard that he was pointed over there, they saw the guard and they are almost there !!! Clank: Oh, I see what you're trying to do. Tulio: Two persates said we can't Miguel: "You're on!" (Mikey push Donnie, and he jump into the Barrel of Water with his friends and they went into The Barrels of Water and Miguel won and he said to Tulio. "You Lose''."'' And Tulio toss the coins into Miguel Barrel, they all grabbed the lids and the ropes lifted them onto a ship) Miguel: What's happaned here? Tulio: We're all in Barrels. That's the extent of my knowledge. (The Barrels of Water were rolled across the deck, causing the water inside to try or drown Miguel, Tulio, Sora and Friends, and they all push the cork out allowed some of the water and to flow out so they could breathe.) Tulio: Okay everyone we gonna move fast, On three we jump out and head to the docks. Miguel: Good. good. okay, excellent All: One Two Three!" (Just as they all pushed up on the barrels, but six crewmen placed a large, heavy chests on top of them, and they said Three they tried again. and again. and again as the ship left the dock.) Category:Blog posts